Zeno
Zeno Ramera Chavez is a Scotodino who lives with Charby and Menu. He was the third person to arrive at the house. He has a slight Spanish accent, glowing yellow eyes, bat wings and horns. He is depressive and prefers dark gothic clothing and music. Backstory Zeno was born in Mexico but moved to Kellwood with his family and the rest of the Scotodino when he was still an infant. Shortly after their arrival in Kellwood however, things took a turn for the worse and young Zeno became an outcast in Scotodino society, spurned and hated by even his own family, save for his four older sisters. He was forced to wear a symbol of shame (a pink loincloth oddly enough) and generally mistreated up until the night that they drugged and abandoned him in the night. Zeno spent the next few years wandering around Kellwood until he was picked up by a hunter, and sold to a laboratory. He was subjected to cruel tests, dissected and prodded. Finally he was set free by some well-meaning animal activists who did not realize that Zeno was not just a badly wounded animal. His body was recovered in the forest by a pair of "elves", who nursed him back to health, or so he was led to believe. In truth they brought him back to life, for he had been found dead. Shortly after this, his adoptive elf parents were slaughtered by a gang of demons, forcing Zeno to flee for his life and once again try to make it on his own. Zeno, after being mistreated for so long, vowed to never do wrong to another soul that didn't deserve it. He tried his best to do good deeds for others but the demons of Kellwood forest were not known for their gracious attitudes, for that matter neither were most of the animals he tried to help! Still, he tried his best to be a helper and a friend, and finally it paid off when he met a young werewolf who had a run of bad luck while hunting. Unbeknownst to him, this werewolf had a house all to himself and through some good advice from Zeno, he met a vampire named Charby who ended up helping him find food. Grateful for his past advice, the werewolf now known as Menu invited Zeno to come stay with them at his cabin. Zeno had made his first two friends, ever. Things were a little rocky at first as Zeno had a lot of emotional issues to work through. His friends got him on medication as soon as the first "monster he summoned by crying" showed up. It could have been complete coincidence, as Menu lets slip he has been hearing the same sound the monster makes for a while before Zeno arrived! The fact that it finally crawled out of the pit after Zeno had a fit, however, makes the idea seem plausible to the guys... Zeno and the Scythe Young Scotodino were all told of a legendary scythe, called the "Demon Scythe", that was lodged in a stone somewhere in the Kellwood forests. This was obviously a tale like that of TH White's story of King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone, and Zeno suspected it to be simply a legend. It was said that only the "worthy" should be able to remove it, but when Zeno tried to remove it the scythe came right out. Zeno currently has only the blade of the Scythe, an unfinished wooden handle is currently attached to it. Category:Main Characters Category:Housemates Category:Scotodino Category:Characters Category:The Crew